Krichevskoy's Vassals
Residing in the Overlord's Castle are several demons left behind by King Krichevskoy after his death. Krichevskoy's Vassals play a minor role in the main story mode of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remakes, and most of them can be battled in game at various points, one can be recruited into the party, and one is treated as equipment. Role in Story The individual Vassals themselves play little part in the overall story of Disgaea; the weaker ones serve primarily as shopkeepers in the Overlord's Castle, and the stronger ones all refuse to aid Laharl in his quest, being too lazy or otherwise uncaring. However, this changes for a brief moment in Episode 6. At the beginning of the episode, Laharl notices several of his Vassals are missing, which prompts the Dimensional Gatekeeper to tell him that they are laying in wait in Blair Forest to ambush him. Halfway through the challenge, the Alt Overlord appears to challenge Laharl. Should the player lose the initial fight, the stronger Vassals (Zommie, Dratti, Ghoss, Gargo, Manty, and Goleck) appear to aid in fending off the threat. After the battle, they will return to the Overlord's Castle. However, should the player defeat the Alt Overlord on their initial attempt, the Vassals will not appear, making their earlier disappearance unexplained. Once the Cave of Ordeal is unlocked and the player has accessed the Demonhall Mirror, the second run-through pits Laharl against the vassals who assisted in defeating the Alt Overlord. The stage is tricky because it has a recovery Geo symbol that covers the whole map, and each of the Vassals has relatively large HP. The other vassals will appear occasionally as "proxies" in the Dark Assembly. Should they vote against the player in the Assembly, battle, and lose to the player, their sprites in the Overlord's Castle will be replaced by tombstones, making accessing their shops impossible. They can be revived by simply saving and quitting the game. Returning to the same file has them back to full health. The Vassals Etna Etna also remained behind as one of King Krichevskoy's Vassals, having immense loyalty to the late king and, later, his son. She is in the party at the very start of the game. Alternatively, should it be Etna Mode, Etna will be the main character. Dimensional Gatekeeper A Female Cleric who operates the dimension gate. Based off of her in-game lines, she seems to be the overall nicest of the vassals, genuinely worrying about Laharl's well-being and wishing him good luck. In Episode 13, thanks to Thursday, she was able to send Laharl aboard the Gargantua. She can appear occasionally in the Dark Assembly. Killing her there will replace her sprite with a grave until the game is reset. Item Worlder The Item Worlder is a Red Mage who can give access to the item world in the game. She appears occasionally in the Dark Assembly. Killing her there will replace her sprite with a grave until the game is reset. Rosenqueen Shopkeepers An Archer and a Male Warrior who each run half of the the Rosenqueen Netherworld Branch store. The Archer sells weapons, and the Warrior sells armor and regenerative items, among other things. They can appear individually in the Dark Assembly. Killing either of them will replace their respective sprites with a grave until the game is reset. Nurse A Ronin who runs the Netherworld Hospital. For a price, she will heal the characters in the party. In addition to that, she will give out prizes to the player when their party members are damaged enough. She can appear in the Dark Assembly. Killing her will replace her sprite with a grave until the game is reset. Knight A Knight who does nothing of importance the entire game, acting as a simple background character. She can appear in the Dark Assembly. Killing her will replace her sprite with a grave until the game is reset. Save Shop An oddly-named Male Cleric. In Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS, he holds the Netherworld's Records, allowing the character to see many things, such as the items and classes they have accessed, maximum damage, etc. Music Shop A Red Skull. In Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS, he sells music files to the player for listening in the Item World. Zommie A Zombie who resides in the castle. In Episode 6, he helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. He also gives the players hints, such as telling Laharl the whereabouts of the runaway Prinnies. From his dialogue, it can be deduced that he is the "leader" of the remaining vassals. He can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 379. Ghoss A Ghost in the castle. In Episode 6, he helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. Based on game dialogue, he appears to be a coward. He can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 348. Gargo A Gargoyle who resides in the castle. In Episode 6, he helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. Based on his dialogue, it is implied that he is lazy and cares more about his 2 children than defending the castle. He often says "What is the world coming to?" He can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 305. Dratti A female Dragon who resides in the castle. In Episode 6, she helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. She can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 341. Manty A Manticore who resides in the castle. In Episode 6, he helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. He can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 367. Goleck A Golem who resides in the castle. In Episode 6, he helps in defeating the Alt Overlord. He can be fought in the second play-through of the Demonhall mirror, appearing at Level 396, the highest level of the Vassals. Pleinair Although not confirmed to be a vassal, Pleinair will nonetheless operate as the Dark Assembly guide, letting the player in and out of the assembly. In Disgaea DS she can be recruited on a New Game +. After she joins the party, she is replaced by a maid Prinny. In Disgaea PC she can be recruited from the start. Longinus The legendary Spear once wielded by King Krichevskoy, Longinus remains in the castle as a source of knowledge regarding weapons for Laharl. In addition, should a character get Spear Mastery at 25 or more, he can be used as a weapon in-game. Prinnies Several Prinnies exist in the castle, even maid Prinnies, dood. Trivia *It is known that TickTock resided in the castle for some time, although if the magical watch belonged to Krichevskoy, much in the same fashion as Longinus, or not, is currently unknown. *In the Disgaea Manga, the various vassals act much the same as they do in the games, although their lack of obedience towards Laharl is out of a lack of respect for him. Towards the end of the Manga, they start to be more respectful towards him. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness